Finish What You Started 2: The Fox In The Shower
by Serene Crimson Electrica
Summary: Sequel to Finish What You Started. A week ago, Joshua decided to have some great fun with his crush, Neku. Now he's seen Neku in a better place for such a thing as this, and he's ready to have some more fun with him, in a new and improved way! Rated M for a reason. Contains hard yaoi.


**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY SEX, AS WELL AS SEX TOYS. IT IS ALSO A YAOI; DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**This is the long-awaited sequel to Finish What You Started. Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Hehe..."

Joshua giggled as he watched through that open window as the silhouette of Neku's naked body soaked itself in the shower behind a curtain. He was quite surprised as he had already found himself addicted to that guy after the last time they were with each other, on a bed, having some great fun. Joshua felt an even larger smile spread out as he spotted the shadow of Neku's penis, and suddenly he felt himself growing hard.

Then he had an idea, he would have a little fun a second time; you could never have too much fun!

Making sure that Neku wasn't facing the window, Joshua slowly and quietly heaved his body up to said window, and climbed through. He landed gently on the floor, placed his bag - the same one that he had used before - onto that tile floor, and began to strip down, so as to not have Neku notice him. That would've been awkward, but Neku would not have noticed anyway because the water was on. He reached into the bag, then took out another few items, and since this time he had no pockets to place them into, he just held onto them. He figured that Neku would soon be out of the shower, so now was the time to make a quick move. He ran up to the shower, fought his way through the curtains, and pulled that naked young boy into a forceful hug.

"Why, hello, my little Neku!"

Neku screamed in embarrassment as he felt that sensation of being seen naked. And dear, merciful God, that voice was so fucking familiar to him. He managed to slowly turn his head around, his face as blushed as a cherry, and what he saw was possibly the cringiest thing he could have seen yet.

It was the same guy that sexually tortured him just one week ago; Joshua.

And not only was this the first time he has ever been in a shower with another person in, it was also the first time he had ever seen Joshua naked. He managed to eventually snap out of his embarrassment, the same that he had when he was caught whacking off and got a chocolate dildo shoved up his ass, and began to vent his anger out into yelling at Joshua.

"You god-damn fucking pervert, is it your purpose in life to stalk guys? Have you been watching me this whole damn time? I swear I will fucking kick the shit out of you, and it will hurt-"

Neku was cut off with a sharp slap across the face by the guy who was previously embracing him like a crying baby, though he was still smiling.

"Come on, let's both make this an enjoyable time for both of us!"

When Joshua finally decided to let go of him, what Neku noticed in his hands was a strangely-shaped bottle, fox ears, and some sort of peg-like thing with a fox tail on it. There was also a ring-like... thing. Was he going to be proposed to with that thing? Oh, and speak of the devil, it was those same handcuffs Joshua had held him down with during their last time spent together.

Neku's eyes went wide. "Those handcuffs..."

"Yup! While you went out just the other day, I managed to sneak into your room and swipe these back! Impressive, huh?"

"Wait, how did you get in?"

"Well, I'm not telling you. That would spoil the fun!"

Joshua placed a gentle arm on Neku, and suddenly backed him against the wall of the shower. He then proceeded to sort out the handcuffs, and without much thought, placed them quickly on Neku's wrists.

_Damn, I can't escape now!_

He placed those cuffed wrists above the smaller ginger's body and locked lips with him. Neku didn't want to move his tongue, but something was telling him to. Something deep down was calling out to him to ring in with this, it was the only way to get the trouble of it out of his mind. He wriggled his tongue further into the silver-haired guy's mouth and pushed against the back of that throat, causing Joshua to moan loudly into Neku's mouth. Joshua's tongue pushed against Neku's in the most endearing way, as did his spare hand on that frail body of his, stroking softly and gripping playfully. Joshua decided to break the kiss after a while, and he placed his mouth on the boy's neck, causing him to gasp out in pleasure. Once the job was done, he took his mouth off, and looked at Neku lovingly.

"That was so much better, you actually kissed me."

Neku looked away arrogantly, still blushing. "How else was I gonna get all the stress of it off my mind?"

Joshua smiled and pulled Neku's head back to him, followed by a small whisper, "We are going to get totally intimate, like a little paradise for us. I was a little hard on you last time, wasn't I? We're gonna make this a time to remember."

Neku thought about for a minute, then frowned. "Yeah, right."

Without a word, Joshua took Neku and lay him down, handcuffs still on, so that he was lying on his back beneath him. He placed his hands on Neku's cock and began to rub at it, especially around the testicle area, which caused a most pleasuring sensation around there. Neku began to pant heavily as his cock began to point upwards.

"Enjoying that?" Joshua asked.

"Th-that's none... of your business!"

Joshua, who was already soaked in shower water, took one hand off Neku's dick and used that spare hand to rub along his ass crack. A shiver ran up the spine of the smaller male and a gasp emerged from his lips, especially as Joshua rubbed against the tight little hole he found in the centre.

"J-Joshua... please, would you stop making this so... humiliating?"

"I know what you like, Neku."

Of course, Joshua had seen Neku wanking, and DID know what he liked. He stopped rubbing for a moment and grabbed the bottle. It was a brown colour, and Neku wasn't sure if that was the colour of the actual bottle or the colour of the fluid. He opened it, and when he stuck his hand inside it, the most deliciously tempting aroma floated from it, and entered the nostrils of the young teen, giving him the urge for a feeling of happiness, but he somehow endured it.

"Let me guess, chocolate sex toys?"

"Flavoured lube. Yes, it is chocolate. Now then, this should work just fine."

With the amount he had scooped out, Joshua stuck his fingers into that tight hole in Neku's ass, causing Neku to moan rather loudly as Joshua felt up his walls. Suddenly, those fingers hit his prostate, and electricity began to quickly travel up his erection, causing it to point higher. Joshua began to feel this and, while still fingering Neku in the ass, slid down to take that cock into his mouth.

"Ahh..." Neku gasped out. "Please, don't-"

"You know, you don't have to worry, you're so delicious in my opinion," Joshua stated, a little muffled from where he had Neku's hard cock in his mouth, his slippery tongue exploring almost every molecule of beautiful skin, all the while mixing this feeling with the anal fingering. It wasn't long at that point, though, before Neku had a heavy orgasm and spurted bucketfuls into Joshua's mouth, some cum even getting onto his face. Joshua lathered his tongue with Neku's cum, making the most of its sweet taste. It tasted a little less flavourful without jam, but it was worth it.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to put something on you."

Joshua leaned over and got the fox ears and the anal plug with the fox tail. Both of them were damp from the shower water, but sure, so were they. He then placed the ears on Neku's head, and smirked teasingly.

"You look so cute, Orangeylocks. But the plug can wait, there's something I want you to do."

Joshua then abruptly sat on the shower floor and motioned Neku up to him. What was next in his mind was not going to be easy.

"Ride me." Those were his only words. Surprisingly, Neku sighed and inched himself on top of Joshua. The confused look plastered on his face really said something about his small traces of innocence left in him.

"What now, pretty boy?" he asked sarcastically, his face appearing defiant.

"Like I said, ri-" He paused, then thought of something to say to make it less confusing for him. "Well, just slide my dick into your butt."

Neku was hesitant, but then managed to slide Joshua's penis into his asshole, despite it being tricky with those handcuffs on and little lubricant in his anus, so he just placed his hands around Joshua's neck for support. He began to move up and down, sliding the penis in and out of his hole, as the shower room was filled with moans and gasps from the boys. Neku felt Joshua's erection stiffen and throb against his walls as his own did the same, and in response, Joshua felt the sweat and clenching of the anal wall against his rod. He knew that soon he would reach his climax and spurt his load into that awaiting anus, so he just wanted more to hit the spot.

"Oh, yes, Neku... Harder, please... give me more!"

Neku smirked, satisfied to have taken over and to get revenge on that oversexed bastard, and he slid the penis in and out as fast as he could. At that point it wasn't long before they both had heavy orgasms in unison, and they released one salty snowstorm-like splatter of semen, one into Neku's bowel. As Neku felt the warm, slippery avalanche inside him, Joshua knew what to do before it spilled out. He grabbed the anal plug, took his penis out, and rammed it into Neku as far as it would go before being stopped by the flat, rounded end. The plug was quite long and bulky, at least reaching all the way up to his rectum. This caused Neku to moan rather loudly, as he felt more tears flow down his face, disguised as shower water, thankfully.

"You look so cute with that fluffy tail, Neku!"

"Shut up."

Joshua then reached over and took the ring, smiling like some sort of demonic creature.

"What's next, the proposal? Isn't that thing a bit big for my finger?"

"What pro- oh, this? This goes on your dick. It puts pressure on it, thus interrupting the flow of blood and making erections last for a longer period of time." Joshua put his mouth to Neku's ear and finished the sentence. "Oh, and they stop you from cumming." He finished it with a strong lick of Neku's ear, causing him to shiver as static quickly zapped through his body. And yet more static came as before he knew it, the cock ring was already around his dick, just beneath the foreskin. '_Oh shit_,' he thought to himself as he thought of what Joshua said about not being able to cum.

This was going to be painful.

Joshua inched his way into a sixty-nine position, and rammed his dick into Neku's mouth. Neku gagged a little, but eventually got on with the sucking. Joshua moaned loudly, and from where his head was he inserted his tongue into Neku's navel, then licked downwards and sucked on Neku's dick like Neku was doing with him. Both boys moaned out loud, muffled by the large flesh portions in their mouths, as Joshua sprayed more jizz within seconds inside Neku's mouth, whereas Neku was seldom able to do so with that large ring around his penis. At this point, Neku's tears were at the point of overflowing, but Joshua was somehow able to see this.

"Are you crying?"

This question rather alarmed Neku; he thought the tears he'd cried were pretty well-disguised. "H-how did you know?"

"I could see tears running down your cheeks," Joshua pointed out, removing the cock ring from Neku's member and throwing it away. "Well, I guess that's all the time I have for now. I don't really want to see you cry any more than this."

As Joshua said that, he slowly stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with the first towel he saw.

"Hey, that's the towel I was going to-"

"You just sit right there, foxy."

After a few minutes, Joshua was dried and re-dressed into the clothes he'd worn today; a plain black T-shirt, denim jeans and sneakers. He looked over at Neku, who was sitting in the shower, frowning and still garbed in the fox ears and tail. And the handcuffs. Just as Joshua was climbing back through the window, Neku yelled out to him.

"You could at least remove these from me!"

"Nah, I'll keep you like that, because I am such an awesome friend. Bye-bye, now!" And so Joshua was out the window and walking home in an upbeat manner. What Neku saw outside the shower was a cum-stained towel and the bag. The bag! Joshua had forgotten his bag. But how was he going to get it back? He would probably sneak in and get it, oh well. But what was important was that because of the handcuffs, Neku could just barely take off the fox gear, but they were secured tightly and it would be hard to get out of them. He was tired of this.

He just wanted to get more revenge on that sick pervert.

* * *

**Well this was cringy to write! XD** **Especially at the part where wee Nekky's riding J-dawg~ There may or may not be a third part to this whole Finish What You Started thing. If there's a third part, I'm probably going to get food involved. That'd be funny.**

**Credit to OnyxNoches for helping me out with this~!**

**Bye, and I hope you enjoy my future stories.**

**~SCE**


End file.
